


A Little Mystery

by amethystfox



Series: I Could Live a Little More [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Paulo, Dries is neither, Established Relationship, First Time, Jazzaniga, M/M, Mertonghen, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV: Jan, Polyamory Negotiations, Submissive Jan, Tottenham Hotspur F.C., Tottenham Hotspur FC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: June 2019Jan has a guest for the weekend.
Relationships: Dries Mertens/Jan Vertonghen, Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

June 2019  
London

  
  


Jan shoved his hands in his pockets, fidgeting impatiently. He didn't like airports anyway, because he didn't really care for flying, but being here waiting in a crowd was worse.

Still, it was hard to be annoyed for long, considering why he was here in the first place. A flock of butterflies swooped through his stomach as he thought about what he had planned for this weekend. Sophie was in Amsterdam with the kids for a few days, visiting her parents, and Jan had seized the opportunity. It wasn't often he had the house to himself, after all.

He looked up as a fresh wave of travellers appeared at the top of the escalator and began to descend, coming towards where he was stood near the baggage claim. He knew the chances of being able to spot his guest first were slim, but he couldn't help trying anyway. 

It was no good. He looked eagerly for the fluff of brown curls, the bright hazel eyes, but instead he just saw stranger after stranger, flowing around him, moving past him--

"JAN!" Before he even had time to register the shout, someone collided with him full force, knocking the breath out of him, and held on, shoving him back a few paces.

Dries wrapped his arms around Jan's waist, hugging him tightly and babbling in Dutch. "Jan, Jan, Jan," he chanted delightedly. "You came to get me, you big softie! I would have been fine taking a cab, but this is so much nicer."

Jan huffed out a laugh, folding his friend in his arms. "Just wanted to surprise you," he mumbled, blushing. "Do you have any checked bags?"

"Nope," Dries said cheerfully, finally releasing him. "Got everything right here." He hefted a small duffel and grinned. "Figured I could get away with packing light. After all, I won't be needing all  _ that _ many clothes, now will I?"

Dries cackled when Jan blushed even harder. "Mind what you say," he admonished. "Public place and all that."

"Aw, nobody's paying any attention to us," Dries said with a pout as they began to move towards the exit. "Even if there were people around who could understand us."

"You're probably right, but still," Jan said stubbornly. "I know you hate the idea of hiding anything, but I'd rather not risk it, eh?"

Dries's face softened as he looked over at Jan. "I know. I'm sorry," he said, more quietly. "Now come on, take me home. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Jan shook his head and laughed as they crossed the car park to his vehicle. Dries never changed.

Driving with Dries in the car was more of a challenge than Jan had expected-- on his first visit to London a few weeks ago, he had taken cabs or Ubers to get around, so this was the first time in years and years that Jan had been the one driving.

Dries could absolutely not be persuaded to keep his hands to himself in the car. First he reached over and rested his arm on the top of Jan's seat and stroked the back of Jan's neck, running his fingers up through the short, soft hairs on the back of his head, trailing a fingertip behind his ear, across his earlobe--

_ "Dries,"  _ Jan squawked when the fingertip began to run around the inner folds of his ear. "Come on, I have to concentrate. I'd like to get home in one piece, yeah?"

Dries sighed dramatically. "Fine," he drawled, pulling his hand away reluctantly. "I just can't stand not touching you when you're right there, is all."

Jan felt his heartbeat quicken. "I know, kitten," he said, more gently. "Same here, really." He glanced across at Dries and almost wished he hadn't; Dries had his lower lip caught between his teeth, and his eyes… Jan had only seen that look in his eyes a few times before, all of them when they had been fooling around.

Jan swallowed and looked straight ahead again. He was essentially defenceless against Dries's eyes; he always had been. They were irresistible, though Jan couldn't possibly have explained precisely why if he'd been asked. They showed everything Dries was feeling-- even if Dries had wanted to hide his emotions, which he never did, those eyes would give him away in an instant. They drew Jan in like a magnet, and it was always a struggle to escape their pull.

Inside a minute, though, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and then Dries's hand was on his thigh. Jan swallowed hard, but Dries kept his hand still, to Jan's surprise, with just his thumb rubbing gently back and forth on his leg. Even through the denim of Jan's jeans, Dries's touch felt like fire.

He cleared his throat. "Driesje," he managed.

"What?" Dries said innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

"You know exactly what you're doing."

"Are you saying that you can't handle just having my hand on your leg?" Dries pretended to be scandalised. "Why, Jan Vertonghen, you  _ pervert." _

Jan groaned, making Dries cackle again. "Says the guy who can't ever keep his hands to himself," he retorted. "And don't you try to tell me it's just a tactile thing, because I know better."

Dries shrugged. "Can you blame me? I mean, you've seen yourself, right?"

Jan groaned again, but didn't answer. Dries seemed to take that as a cue, and his hand slowly slid further up Jan's thigh. 

"H-how was the flight?" Jan asked inanely.

Dries giggled. "It was fine. Boring, but fine. I tried to read, but…"

"But?" Jan prompted when Dries trailed off. Dries's fingers were approaching dangerous territory.

"But I couldn't concentrate on anything. Too excited."

"Excited?" Jan mumbled, unable to keep his mind on much of anything while Dries's fingers were only centimetres from the bulge that had formed in his jeans. He had never been so grateful to be stopped at a traffic signal.

"Mm hmm," Dries breathed. "Thinking about you. I had to lock myself in the toilet and jerk off, just from thinking about you."

"Dries," Jan said, his voice shaky. "I--" 

He choked off when Dries slid his hand up, just a little more, but it was enough, his hand was on Jan's dick now, and he squeezed--

"Okay, that's enough," Jan muttered, grabbing Dries's hand with his free hand, pulling it away from his lap and holding on tight. "Or else we're not going to make it home at all."

Dries just laughed merrily, lacing his fingers together with Jan's. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He brought Jan's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "I'll be good, I promise."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jan shot back, grinning when Dries pouted at him.

They did manage to make it back to Jan's house safely, and they even somehow managed to get the door shut behind them before they crashed together, kissing desperately, hands everywhere. Dries's duffel and Jan's keys were dropped carelessly on the floor as Dries wound his arms around Jan's neck, his fingers sliding through Jan's hair, tugging gently, making him moan. 

"Jantje," Dries sighed into his mouth, pressing himself against Jan. He tasted like blueberries, for some reason, and espresso, and something sweeter still, something indefinably  _ Dries. _ Jan slid his hands down Dries's back and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly. Then he hooked his hands under Dries's cheeks and lifted him off his feet, settling his legs around his waist, pressing him up against the wall. It was Dries's turn to moan then as he rubbed his own erection against the firm muscles of Jan's stomach. "Jan, my god…"

Jan pulled back for a moment, enjoying the way Dries whimpered. "You'd think you hadn't just seen me for the qualifiers," he teased. "I thought you'd be sick of me by now?"

Dries whined. "Not possible, and you know it. Besides, we didn't actually have any time alone in Brussels, so shut up and kiss me."

Jan laughed and leaned in again, claiming Dries's mouth for another solid kiss, savouring the taste of him as he pulled away from the wall, carrying him easily down the hall and into the living room. Jan sat on the couch without releasing his grip at all, moaning at the pressure of Dries's weight against his cock. Dries fisted his hands in Jan's hair and writhed in his lap, holding him insistently tight, not giving any ground as their kissing began to turn into a bit of a wrestling match. Dries was trying to push Jan down onto his back on the couch, but Jan just growled and lifted him up again, handling him effortlessly, and soon had him pinned down under his weight.

"Ooooh," Dries sighed, looking up at Jan. His eyes were at about half mast, making him look almost sleepy, but Jan knew better. "And what are you going to do with me, hmm?"

Jan pushed his hips against Dries. Lying face to face like this, with Dries's legs still locked around his waist, the difference in their height meant that Jan's dick was digging into Dries's ass. "Don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Dries wiggled underneath him. "Well," he murmured. "The way you're poking me with that thing definitely gives me one idea…"

Jan laughed. "I doubt that's on the table," he said, slipping a hand up underneath Dries's shirt and pinching him.

"Ooh, how about on the table?" Dries said with a grin.

"Sorry, little kitty. I think we're probably going to have to stick to the rules." Paulo had made it clear on Dries's first visit that he wasn't comfortable yet with allowing Jan to go any further with Dries than they already had over the course of their friendship so far, which in practise meant hands only.

Dries pouted. "That's not fair, tree man," he grumbled. "I like Paulo and all, but why does he have to put rules on what you and I can do together?"

Jan smiled gently, catching one of Dries's nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it back and forth. "I know it doesn't seem fair," he admitted. "But… he's important to me, and it’s just… part of our relationship.”

“Your relationship, sure, but what about ours? Aren’t I important to you too?” Dries gave Jan his best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course you are,” Jan said softly, kissing Dries’s pouty lower lip. “You both are. But doing what Paulo says is what I want, too.”

Dries nipped Jan’s lip, making him yelp and pull back. “Does he tell you what you can and can’t do with Sophie, too?” Dries asked sulkily.

“No,” Jan admitted. “But… I don’t know. Sophie and I were already together before Paulo and I were, so maybe he sees it as… like a hierarchy. You and I are more recent, so…”

Dries frowned, and it was less playful this time. “That depends on how you look at it, wouldn’t you say? I mean, we’ve been doing… this, whatever you want to call it… for years longer than you’ve known Paulo. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“Of course it does, but Paulo didn’t know you until recently,” Jan reminded him. “He’s just… being cautious.” He kissed the furrow on Dries’s brow. “Come on, kitten, let’s not argue, please? I can think of things I’d  _ much _ rather be doing with you…”

“Jantje, I just…” Dries sighed. “I don’t want to argue either, but this isn’t something you can make go away just by kissing me or getting me off, you know?”

Jan bit his lip, thinking. Dries did have a point. When they had planned this visit, he hadn’t thought to ask Paulo if there would be any changes to the limits he had laid out previously. He couldn’t deny that he’d like to have more leeway with Dries than Paulo had given him so far, but on the other hand, it was hard for him to even think about going against one of Paulo’s orders.

He looked directly into Dries’s eyes, caressing his cheek. “I’ll… I’ll talk to Paulo,” he promised. “He likes you a lot. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Dries looked surprised. “You-- really? I mean… you think so? I mean, Paulo is so…" He licked his lips, looking oddly nervous.

"So what, kitten?" Jan asked, puzzled.

"Possessive, I guess? I just get the feeling that he doesn't like sharing you."

Jan considered. "I mean, yeah, he  _ is _ possessive, but that's not the same as not being able to share. I mean, there's Toby too, you know?"

"Yeah, but that's different, isn't it? I mean, Toby is  _ his _ too," Dries pointed out.

"Well…" Jan didn't know how to explain it. He felt confident that Paulo wasn't as jealous as Dries seemed to think, but how could he convince Dries of that?

"I just don't want him to see me as a threat or anything, is all," Dries said softly, his eyes vulnerable. "I don't want to risk losing what I already have."

"Driesje, I promise, that's not going to happen," Jan told him firmly. "He might not let us go further than we have, but he wouldn't try to make us stop altogether."

There was doubt in Dries's beautiful hazel eyes. "Just… how can you be sure?"

Jan kissed him then, gently but with a certain amount of heat. "Because he knows I wouldn't stand for it," he whispered. "He knows how much you mean to me."

Dries blinked. "He… he does?"

Jan nodded.

"That's even less fair," Dries said, pouting again. "Why does he get to know and I don't?"

Jan laughed. "What are you talking about? You know how much you mean to me." Jan searched Dries's eyes uncertainly. "Don't you?"

"Well… we've never really talked about it. I mean, I know we're friends and we have… this…" Dries wiggled his hips underneath Jan to illustrate. "But is that… um…"

Jan cut him off with another kiss. "Driesje, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I thought you knew that I love you."

Dries's eyes widened. "You… you do?"

Jan couldn't help but laugh at his surprise. "I have for years, kitten. How could you not know that?"

Dries flushed with embarrassment. "But you never  _ said _ so," he protested.

Jan only laughed harder. "Dries, I must have said it to you a thousand times. Don't you ever listen to me?"

Dries made an inpatient noise. "Yeah, but those were always when we were joking around, or on the pitch, or…" He broke off, biting his lip. "Are you saying all those times you were… you meant…?"

Jan dropped his head onto Dries's chest and gave a theatrical groan of despair. "And I thought you were the smart one," he sighed dramatically. "Kitten, I said it then because I knew everyone else would assume I was just joking around. I assumed you understood what I really meant."

"But… you say that to the other guys, too," Dries said weakly. "How was I supposed to know?"

Jan stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Do I do  _ this _ with the other guys?" He kissed Dries hungrily, thrusting his hips against Dries's. He had softened somewhat while they had been talking, but he hardened again quickly when their tongues slid against each other.

"I hope not," Dries gasped, tightening his legs around Jan's waist.

"No, I don't," Jan whispered, sliding his hands up Dries's chest again, pushing his shirt up. Dries lifted his arms, letting Jan push the shirt off over his head. Then Dries pulled on Jan's shirt until Jan raised his own arms, letting Dries tug it off as well. They snuggled like that for a while, kissing and enjoying the feeling of laying chest to chest like this. 

Then Jan felt Dries's hands drift down his back to squeeze his butt, over his jeans at first, but then there were warm hands sliding under his waistband. Jan gave an undignified squeak when Dries goosed him.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that," Jan growled playfully, attacking Dries's neck with his mouth, sucking little marks into sensitive skin. He found Dries's nipples with his fingers and teased them to attention, enjoying the whine this earned him.

Dries bit gently at Jan's ear, his hands making their way around Jan's waist until his fingers were just tucked in above his belt buckle. Jan pulled back, enough to give Dries space to undo his belt and fly. He tipped his head back when Dries's hand found his dick, letting out a soft little noise at the contact.

"Dries," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he prised Dries's legs from around his waist and sat back on his heels, pulling down the soft shorts Dries liked to wear when he travelled and finally getting his hand on Dries's dick. He stroked it lightly, revelling in the way Dries whimpered at his touch.

He slowly moved back on top of Dries, positioning himself so that his cock rubbed right up against Dries's, and wrapped one hand around them both, stroking them both together.

"Jan," Dries breathed. "Jan, fuck…"

Jan lowered his head to kiss Dries again. He was a little amazed at how very different he felt with Dries than he did with Paulo, or even Toby. He felt comfortable with him, with taking the lead, enjoyed being able to pick him up, liked how unabashed Dries was about wanting him any way he could get him. Dries was flirty and playful in ways none of his other lovers were, and it brought out something similar in him, something that was different from the way he liked to be bratty with Paulo, or to roughhouse with Toby. It was something he couldn't put into words, something he had only ever felt with Dries, and he loved it.

"Kitten," he whispered, nibbling on Dries's lower lip, thrusting against him and shivering at how good it felt to have Dries underneath him. "My little kitty."

"Groot," Dries murmured between kisses. "God, I love it when you touch me, you're always so perfect, god…"

Jan was past words, so he concentrated on kissing Dries and on the movement of his hand over their cocks, slick now from both of them leaking into his hand. He was beginning to lose himself, feeling the pleasure building inside him. Every thrust felt better and better, and Dries was so perfect underneath him, his mouth so sweet, everything about him so hot that it burned Jan in the best way imaginable.

Soon they were both moaning, gasping for air between kisses but refusing to stop for a single second. Jan's hand was moving faster now, his hips and Dries's moving together, it was somehow too much, not enough, and exactly right all at once.

He wasn't sure which of them came first, but it didn't really matter. He rested his forehead against Dries's, breathing heavily as he came down, his body still trembling against Dries.

"I love you too," Dries whispered, his eyes closed.

"I know," Jan whispered back. He found Dries's lips again and kissed him, long and slow and sweet, until Dries bit him on the lip and burst out laughing.

"'I know'? Really? Who are you, Han Solo?"

Jan scowled down at him with mock ferocity. "Oh, that's it," he said, digging his fingers into Dries's ribs, making him squeal with laughter. "You'll pay for that, Mertens."

"Is that so?" Dries retorted breathlessly, and then his fingers were digging into the sensitive spot on the inside of Jan's hip. Jan squirmed away, giggling helplessly.

By the time the ensuing tickle fight subsided, both of them were sweaty and sticky with cum. "Come on," Jan said, panting. "Let's go hop in the shower."

"Sounds good," Dries agreed. "You're a mess."

Jan snorted as he got up from the couch, then hauled Dries up with one hand. "You're not much better." He dragged a finger through the remnants of their cum on Dries's abs and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Dirty boy."

"You'd better clean me up, then," Dries said coyly, kicking off his shorts and holding his arms out to Jan. "Carry me?"

Jan laughed, but scooped Dries up easily and carried him off to the shower.

  
  


***

  
  


Once they were clean and had had something to eat, they landed back on the couch, with Dries stretched out full length, his head pillowed on Jan's bare thigh. They were both playing with their phones, and Jan was absently running his fingers through Dries's soft brown curls.

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:53]: did you end up going to the airport to collect Dries? _

_ <<To: Paulo G [14:54]: yes, I did :) _  
_ <<To: Paulo G [14:54]: actually, I'm glad you texted me, I'd like to talk to you about something _

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:54]: oh? _

_ <<To: Paulo G [14:55]: it's just… I wanted to ask if you had thought about relaxing any of the rules you laid down for us on the last visit? _

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:55]: what rules specifically? _

_ <<To: Paulo G [14:55]: about what he and I can do together? _  
_ <<To: Paulo G [14:55]: Dries asked earlier, and, well… I just thought it'd be a good idea to clarify _

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:56]: and you want to be allowed to do more with him too, yes? _

Jan blushed, glad that Paulo couldn't see him. It was rare that he was able to get away with subterfuge of any kind with Paulo.

_ <<To: Paulo G [14:56]: yes, sir _

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:56]: Jan, you know I prefer straight answers _

_ <<To: Paulo G [14:56]: yes, sir. I'm sorry _

_ >>From: Paulo G [14:57]: I would also prefer to talk about this in person _  
_ >>From: Paulo G [14:57]: I'm coming over _

Jan bit his lip thoughtfully. He glanced down at Dries, who was humming to himself while he played some puzzle game on his phone.

"Driesje," he said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"I… I texted Paulo and told him I wanted to talk about it."

Dries sat up suddenly, his relaxed, dreamy look changing in an instant to something far more wary. "And?"

"He wants to talk about it in person, so he's coming over here."

Dries tilted his head, considering it. "Well, maybe that's best," he said at last. "I mean… better to work it out now, yeah? So we have the rest of the visit without it hanging over our heads."

"Yeah," Jan said, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

Dries raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually nervous? About Paulo?"

Jan shook his head. "Not exactly. I just…" He trailed off, biting his lip. 

"What is it?" Dries asked, stroking Jan's cheek with one hand.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around him," he admitted. "I love you both, and I don't like the idea of not being able to make you both happy."

Dries broke into a wide smile at that. "Jantje, honestly, just the fact that you're willing to talk to him about it makes me happy. I guess I can understand where he's coming from, at least a little. So don't worry about that, okay?" Dries's eyes softened and he leaned over to kiss Jan. "I'll be fine, I promise. Even if nothing changes right now."

Jan reached out and pulled Dries into his lap, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He wanted to answer, but his voice was completely blocked by the lump that had appeared in his throat.

Luckily Dries seemed to understand him regardless. He ran his fingers soothingly through Jan's hair. "We'll figure it out, Groot, yeah?"

Jan nodded silently and brought one hand up to cup Dries's chin, bringing him in for a kiss. It was the only answer he could give right now.

They stayed like that, cuddling and kissing, until Jan heard his front door open and close. "Jan?" a familiar voice called down the hall.

Jan reluctantly broke off kissing Dries and smiled somewhat nervously. "You're sure it's okay?" he whispered softly.

"It'll be fine," Dries assured him. "I love you."

"I love you," Jan whispered back, just as Paulo appeared in the doorway. 

Dries grinned up at Paulo, who was blinking with a fair degree of surprise, which confused Jan until he remembered that they were still naked. "Hi, Paulo," Dries said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Paulo's surprise melted away and he laughed. "I'm fine, Dries. And you?"

"Oh, I'm  _ very _ good at the moment, thanks for asking," Dries answered brightly.

Paulo smiled. "I can see that." He bent to kiss Jan. "Having fun,  _ schatje?" _

Jan blushed. "Yes, sir," he said meekly.

"Good." Paulo stroked his hair gently, his grip tightening only slightly, tugging Jan's head back for another kiss, drawing a soft moan from him.

"Oooh," Dries said, squirming on Jan's lap, rubbing himself against Jan's growing erection. "I  _ like _ it when you do that."

Paulo laughed and dropped his hand. "Well, I want to have a talk with you both, but it might be just a bit difficult if you stay like this."

Dries pouted at Paulo. "But I like sitting here," he said, pressing closer to Jan.

"I don't blame you," Paulo said mildly. "But that's not what I mean. I mean, with both of you being naked."

Jan pinched Dries gently on the nose. "He's got a point, kitten. How long do you think I can focus on anything with you sitting naked in my lap?"

Dries sulked. "Okay, fine, I'll sit somewhere else, but no clothes," he said stubbornly.

Paulo frowned. Jan could tell he wasn't really in the mood to be contradicted.

"Please, Driesje," Jan wheedled, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Just for a little bit? While we talk?"

He could see Dries wavering, but after a moment he sighed. "Okay, fine. But only while we talk. And only 'cause I love you so much."

Jan kissed him gratefully.  _ "Bedankt, katje," _ he whispered.

Dries smiled at him and hopped down from his lap, and bent to pick up his shorts from the floor.

"Wait," Paulo rumbled. Jan looked up at him, startled. His Dom's face was stern, but there was a certain something in his eyes that told Jan there was more going on here than he realised.

Dries looked up at Paulo as well, his face confused. "Why?"

"I change my mind," Paulo said. "You can stay as you are."

Dries glanced at Jan, and now the confusion was mutual. It wasn't like Paulo to reverse course so suddenly.

"I will join you instead," Paulo purred, and he pulled his shirt off over his head. "We can all be distracted together."

Jan didn't know how to react, but it seemed Dries did. He sighed appreciatively as Paulo's chiseled abs came into sight, dropping back onto the couch to sit next to Jan. "Mmm,  _ much _ better," he said approvingly. "By all means, don't stop there."

Paulo winked at Dries, slipping his joggers and underwear down and stepping out of them. Then he sat down on Jan's other side and leaned over to kiss him again.

"I… don't know that this is going to make it any easier to talk," Jan said weakly as Paulo pulled him into his lap.

"Nonsense," Paulo said, kissing him just below one of his ears. "We'll do just fine. Now, you said you wanted to talk about being allowed to do more with Dries, yes?"

Jan nodded, moaning softly as he felt Paulo hardening underneath him.

"Tell me what you want to be able to do."

Jan licked his lips and swallowed, but didn't seem to be able to put together a sentence in actual English, not with Paulo pressing against him like that.

Next to them, Dries bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "He seems to be having trouble. I wonder whatever could be distracting him?"

Paulo chuckled. "Then you tell me. What do you want to do with my Jan?"

Dries sucked in a breath. "Well, for one thing, I wouldn't mind being able to suck his dick, or vice versa," he ventured.

"Hmm," Paulo rumbled. "I'll have to think about this. Maybe I need to see it first, so I can decide."

Jan caught his breath, trying to keep up. Paulo's mouth was still right by his ear, his breath warm on his neck. "Jan," he breathed. "If you want to be allowed to suck Dries off, then show me. Show me what you want to do."

Paulo boosted Jan off of his lap then, and Jan looked back and forth between Paulo, who was watching him intently, gently holding his own dick in one hand, and Dries, whose eyes were wide and eager.

"Go on,  _ schatje," _ Paulo said softly. "I want to see how you look with his cock in your mouth."

Jan dropped to his knees obediently in front of Dries, who shivered but scooted to the edge of the couch, his legs spread wide. Jan kept his eyes on Dries's as he lowered his head to kiss the tip of his dick. Dries's eyes were hot on his, burning into him, making his whole body flush with heat. On impulse he took one of Dries's hands and brought it to his hair, knowing that Dries would understand what he wanted.

Sure enough, Dries immediately wound his fingers tight in Jan's hair and gently tugged him closer. "Open up," he murmured. When Jan complied, Dries pulled his head slowly down onto his dick. Jan moaned in delight and set to work, savouring the way Dries tasted, how it felt to finally have him in Jan's mouth after years of longing.

"Fuck," he heard Dries mutter. "I know you said you'd been practising a lot lately, Jantje, but I didn't have any idea you'd be this good already. Fuck…"

"He's very good," Paulo agreed. "Enthusiastic, too."

"So I see," Dries gasped as Jan succeeded in pressing his nose against Dries's abdomen.

"So while he's doing this, tell me, what else do you want to be allowed to do?" Paulo asked. Jan shuddered. The idea of them carrying on a conversation while Jan had Dries's cock down his throat, talking about him like he wasn't there, was driving him crazy with desire. He badly wanted to wrap a hand around his own cock for some relief, but decided against it.

Dries hummed thoughtfully. "Well," he said slowly, "I did have a thought earlier. It's actually what started this whole conversation… ohhh, Jan, that's good…"

Dries closed his eyes and tipped his head back for a moment, and Paulo had to nudge him to get him to continue. "Yes?"

"Um… I just wish that Jan could fuck me, is all," Dries mumbled, both hands caught in Jan's short auburn hair now.

"Hmm," Jan heard Paulo say, and then he was getting up from the couch. "You want him to fuck you, do you?"

"Yes," Dries sighed. "I love it, but I can almost never get Lore to do it, he likes bottoming as much as I do…"

"I see," Paulo rumbled, and his voice came from behind Jan now. "So you want me to let Jan spread your legs, yes? Like this?" 

Jan moaned as Paulo pushed his knees apart. He had a feeling he knew what Paulo was going to do.  _ Please, _ he begged silently.  _ Please… _

"You want him to open you up, like this?" There were slick fingers pushing into him, and everything else seemed to dissolve away for Jan, reducing his world to these two men, the one in his mouth and the one that was going to be in his ass in another few minutes.

"Yes, yes, fuck," Dries breathed. He wasn't exactly pulling on Jan's hair now, more massaging his scalp, but Jan didn't care.

Paulo worked him open quickly and expertly, murmuring in Spanish all the while. Finally he switched back to English to say, "And when you're ready, you want him to enter you? Like this?"

One of Paulo's hands was on Jan's hip, pulling him into position, and then Paulo was pushing into him, making him groan around Dries's dick in his mouth. Paulo always felt so huge inside him, made him feel so  _ full, _ he could never get enough of the way it felt to have Paulo fuck him.

"Yes," Dries moaned. "Yes, god, yes, I want that. I want him, I've always wanted him, ever since the first time we kissed, since the first time I saw his dick, I wanted it inside me, just like that."

Jan writhed between them. He had never been in this position before, taking two men at once, but he loved it. Loved the feeling of being used, the sense of how much both of these beautiful, wildly different men wanted him. It was intoxicating.

"Jan," Paulo said, both hands at his hips now, thrusting into him more and more forcefully, hitting his sweet spot on every stroke. "Is this what you want? Do you want to fuck Dries, the way I fuck you? Take him the way I take you? Feel him around you, as wonderful and hot as you are around me? Drive him wild, make him come, with your cock alone?"

Jan moaned again and again. Paulo's words were like fire in his mind. He suddenly imagined it, imagined having Dries underneath him, legs spread, yielding to him, letting him in. He imagined bending Dries over a table and sliding inside him, coming inside him. 

"Jan," Dries was gasping. "Yes, yes, yes, please, I want that, I want you. Please, Paulo, please, I want him, _please…"_

Jan shuddered. He pushed his hips back against Paulo, eager for all of it, anything, everything, he wanted Paulo, he wanted Dries, he couldn't handle it anymore--

"Jan," Dries cried, fisting his hands in Jan's hair, pulling his head down on his cock as hard as he could. "Jan, oh,  _ oh--" _

Jan groaned deep in his chest as Dries's voice cut off abruptly, his dick pulsing on Jan's tongue. He swallowed eagerly, memorising the taste, different from either Paulo or Toby. This was Dries, who he had loved and wanted for years, who was begging Paulo to let Jan fuck him.

He pulled his head back with a suddenness that surprised him, releasing Dries before he had even finished coming, and let out a low cry as he came without anyone touching his dick at all, squirming uncontrollably on Paulo's dick. He felt the last of Dries's cum splatter against his neck even as he rocked back against Paulo, utterly lost in wave after wave of pleasure.

He dimly heard Paulo growling behind him, slamming into him harder and harder. Even if Paulo was actually saying anything, there was no way Jan could understand him through the intensity of his orgasm. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper, losing himself completely, clutching at Dries's thighs for support while Paulo pushed into him with all his strength, coming with a roar that registered only vaguely in Jan's ears.

He was hardly conscious of anything that happened after that. He could hear voices, but couldn't possibly discern any meaning in any of the sounds. His body felt limp, his skin hot and sensitive. There were hands touching him gently, but he couldn't seem to move of his own volition, had no awareness of where he was or anything that was going on around him.

It didn't matter. He floated dreamily through the haze; for how long, he had no idea. He felt safe, and warm, and loved, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jan finally opened his eyes again, he was somewhat surprised to find himself in bed. His head still felt fuzzy, as it often did as he came up from subspace, but he felt utterly contented, even before he realised that there was not one but two pairs of arms twined around him.

"There you are, my love," Paulo murmured, kissing him lightly. "How do you feel?"

Jan gave a contented sigh. He wasn't quite back to actual speech yet, but it didn't matter, as Paulo seemed satisfied with his response. 

_ "Bueno," _ he whispered, giving Jan another long, sweet kiss.

When Paulo finally pulled back, Jan smiled at him, then turned his head to the other side. Dries was watching him with something like wonder in his eyes.

"Jan," he said softly. "That was incredible. I've never seen you like that before. It was just about the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jan gave him a smile and nestled into the warm circle of his arms and Paulo's, tilting his head to offer his lips to Dries for kissing. Dries obliged briefly, nuzzling at him and murmuring in his ear. "I had no idea, Jan. I can see why Paulo does this. I always just thought it was about ordering someone around."

Paulo laughed, a deep, rumbly sound that seemed to reverberate through Jan's entire body. "No, not entirely," he said. "That part is enjoyable, of course, but it is also a lot of work. But seeing Jan like this, knowing that I put him there, how absolutely he trust me to care for him when he is so vulnerable…" He shook his head. "There is nothing like it."

"Love you," Jan whispered.

"I love you," Paulo returned. "My sweet Jan."

"Both," Jan mumbled, his lips feeling oddly heavy.

Dries positively beamed. "Love you too, Groot."

Paulo turned his head, looking at Dries over Jan's head. "I have been wanting to ask-- why do you call him that?"

Dries chuckled. "You know, like the talking tree in the Marvel movies?"

"Big," Jan murmured.

"Right," Dries agreed. "So the tree character's name, Groot, is spelled the same way as the word for  _ big _ in Dutch,  _ groot, _ even if it's not pronounced the same. It's just an old joke of ours, since Jan's so much bigger than me, and I always want to climb him like a tree."

Paulo laughed, his beautiful face creasing with delight. "I like it."

Jan hummed contentedly and wriggled between them, wishing that he could snuggle closer to one of them without having to pull away from the other. 

Dries seemed to instinctively grasp what Jan was thinking. He scooted even closer, pressing kisses to Jan's temple. Paulo watched them fondly for a moment, then kissed Jan's cheek and pulled away. Jan made a soft noise of protest, trying to reach for him, but his arms still felt heavy and unresponsive.

"I'll be right back,  _ schatje," _ Paulo promised. "Just need the loo, is all."

Jan pouted at him, but Paulo just laughed and slid off the bed. "I'm sure Dries will keep you company just fine until I come back."

"Yes, sir!" Dries exclaimed, squeezing Jan tight and hooking a leg over his. Jan thought he could see a slight frown cross Paulo's face, but he was gone before Jan could be sure. Then Dries was kissing him again, and it slipped away from him.

Jan loved kissing Dries, especially like this, when the urgency was gone, when they weren't being driven by weeks or months of pent-up desire, when they could just go slow and focus on the little details. Like how beautiful Dries's eyelashes were, how soft his lips were, the way his breath hitched in his throat when Jan would nibble on his lip. How strong his arms were around Jan. How perfectly their bodies fit against each other. How Dries managed to make him feel both big and somehow small at the same time. Tucked into Dries's chest, he sometimes forgot how much bigger he was than Dries, and it felt oddly nice. He liked feeling small and protected sometimes. Certainly Paulo was capable of making him feel that way, but it was different with Dries, somehow.

Jan's thoughts were interrupted by a startled exclamation from the bathroom. He blinked in confusion, and then there was a burst of laughter. Dries pulled away from him, his eyes curious. "Paulo?  _ Va tutto bene?" _

Jan turned his head just in time to see Paulo reappear in the doorway. "What--" he gasped out, still laughing. "What is that?"

Jan's brow creased, not at all sure what Paulo was talking about. Dries looked mystified. "What is what?"

Paulo was now laughing too hard to speak. Instead he just shook his head and pointed back into the bathroom. 

Dries looked down at Jan. "Okay, I have to see whatever turned your boyfriend into a laughing hyena. Be right back." He kissed Jan, gently freed himself from the tangle of limbs they had become, and disappeared into the en suite.

Jan sat up on the bed, frowning. "What is it?" he asked softly, but Paulo just shook his head again.

"On the wall," he gasped, and Jan was prevented from asking questions by the screech that echoed through the entire master suite the next instant.

"JAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THIS UP!"

Suddenly alarmed, Jan rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom, all traces of subspace falling away from him.

Dries was standing in the middle of the bathroom, staring at the wall above the toilet, where a calendar was hung. Jan had almost forgotten that he had put it back up-- it was out of date, but he had liked it better than the current one he had, enough to swap them out.

Every year, Napoli did an elaborate photoshoot of their players in themed, over-the-top outfits, and produced a calendar with the photos. Dries had sent him a copy every year, and he did usually hang them, though since they were a little on the unusual side, he usually hung them here, where neither guests nor his children would normally see them.

The one on the wall was from 2018, and was turned to Jan's favourite picture: a couple of Napoli players, along with some models, dressed like French nobility against a palatial backdrop. Dries himself was striking a dramatic pose in the centre, dressed in a frilly white shirt, dark blue waistcoat, a pale blue coat, a red sash across his chest, and a powdered wig on his head. 

Dries looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or blush or scowl. "Jan, what the hell?" he demanded, ignoring Paulo, who was still giggling helplessly in the doorway.

"What?" Jan protested. "I like this one. And anyway, why send it to me if you don't want me to put it up?"

"This is last year's though. Why don't you have this year's up?"

Jan shrugged. "I just like this picture better. You're hardly in this year's."

Dries made a face at him. "I mean, it's flattering and all, but if you're going to hang one of the old ones, why not the one from two years ago? There's a much better picture of me in it, shirtless and everything."

Jan shrugged. "I like that one too, of course, and you do look hot in it. But this one…" He paused and looked at the picture again, trying to put it into words. "You just look like you're having so much fun in this one, I guess. I like seeing you happy."

It was as if he had flipped a switch. Dries's slightly annoyed expression melted away and he hurled himself into Jan's arms. "Aw, Groot, you are too sweet," he cooed, kissing him soundly. "I still want to murder you just a little bit, but how can I when you're so fucking cute?" Dries was fully pushing him back towards the bedroom now, making him bump into Paulo, who opened his arms and wrapped up both of them in a hug. He buried his face in Jan's hair, still gasping for air between giggles.

Jan pouted. "Glad it's so amusing," he huffed at them as they manhandled him back to the bed.

Paulo was finally subsiding, and he slid his arms around Jan's waist, kissing him fondly. "Ah, I'm sorry,  _ schatje," _ he said. "It was just about the last thing I ever think I see in your bathroom. Does your club do this every year?"

Dries nodded. "Yup. It's one of the things that's hard for new signings to get used to. Sometimes it can be sexy, mostly it's just a lot of fun."

"I like them," Jan said, shrugging. "Didn't mean for it to be a big deal."

"It's not, for me at least," Dries assured him. "It just surprised me. I didn't think you actually put them up."

Jan frowned. "Of course I do," he said, mildly offended. "You're in them."

Dries beamed and leaned in for a lengthy kiss. "I love you," he said softly when they broke apart, and if Jan had ever had any doubt, one look at Dries's eyes now would be enough to dispel it. They were soft and sincere and so vulnerable that it made Jan want to cry.

"Love you too," he murmured, finding Dries's lips again. When he finally drew back again, he saw that Paulo was watching them with a strange look in his eyes.

_ "Sí," _ he murmured.  _ "Ustedes se aman." _

"Sir?" Jan asked uncertainly. He had picked up a decent amount of Spanish in the last couple of months, but this phrase was new.

Paulo shook his head and smiled. "You do love him, don't you? And he loves you."

Jan looked back at Dries, looked into his eyes, shining with love, unmistakable and bright. "Yes," he said simply, and Dries nodded in agreement.

"I had to be sure," Paulo said softly. "Now I am."

"You had to be sure?" Jan repeated in confusion. "Why?"

Paulo didn't answer right away, just reached out to caress Jan's cheek, then he took a deep breath. "You have my permission to do anything you like with Dries, with only one exception-- your ass is still  _ mine." _

Jan felt his mouth drop open in shock, but next to him Dries let out a squeal. "Really? Aw, Paulo, you are a darling, thank you thank you thank you," Dries babbled, lunging across Jan to wrap one arm around Paulo's neck and kissing him soundly on the cheek. When Dries released him, there was a faint tinge of pink on Paulo's cheeks.

Paulo coughed. "Yes, well. I like to make my Jan happy."

"You do," Jan whispered. "Always."

Paulo smiled at that and kissed him perfunctorily. "Now, then. I think I should go check on Patricia, make sure she is doing okay."

Jan made a sympathetic noise. "Tell her I hope she feels better soon."

"I will."

Paulo was gone almost before Jan realised it, leaving Jan alone with Dries once more. He spent some time kissing him, enjoying the anticipation, the promise, of what was to come.

"Dries," he breathed when he finally came up for air. "My little kitty."

"Jan," Dries whispered back. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Don't know," he answered, his voice teasing. "What do you want me to do with you?"

Dries pouted at that. "I already said earlier, didn't I?"

"Remind me," Jan said against his neck, his voice almost a growl.

"Fuck me, Jan,  _ please," _ Dries pleaded. "I've wanted you for so long. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Jan shifted his body so that his erection was pressing into Dries's leg. "Is this what you want?" he whispered, brushing his lips against Dries's ear.

"Yes, yes, yes," Dries whined. "Please, yes."

Jan pulled back and smirked down at him. "I think I like making you beg." He twisted to the side and reached over to the nightstand for the lube, coating his fingers quickly. He hesitated when he turned back to Dries, though.

"What's wrong?" Dries asked softly, seeing his brow furrow.

"I just… I'm not all that experienced at this part," he admitted. "Paulo's had me finger Toby a couple of times, but…"

"I'll guide you through it," Dries assured him with a smile. "I've been on both sides of it plenty of times."

Jan felt himself blushing. "So much for me being all sexy and confident."

"Hey," Dries said gently. "It's just me. You don't have to be nervous with me. You know I'll love you no matter what."

Jan smiled shyly, and Dries beamed at him. "There's that gorgeous smile. You don't need to be confident to be sexy, anyway. Just being  _ you _ is enough for that."

Jan shivered and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you," he mumbled, burying his face in Dries's neck. "So much."

Dries gave a contented little sigh. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Jantje," he murmured. "Now how about you get one of those fingers inside me, eh?"

Jan complied, sliding his hand up Dries's thigh and down between his cheeks, slowly exploring territory he'd never ventured into before. Dries's hole was tight around his finger as he carefully pushed inside, and Dries let out a soft, breathy little noise.

"That's it," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Just like that. Just go slow, in and out. I'll let you know when I'm ready for more… and you should definitely be kissing me," Dries added, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Jan.

"I can do that," Jan murmured, lowering his lips to Dries's. He continued on for a while like that, happy to take his time and just savour kissing Dries, long and slow and sweet. Dries paused every so often to whisper to him encouragingly, and soon enough he had three fingers buried deep in Dries, gently stroking his prostate, enjoying the way Dries was trembling under him, his dick pushing against Jan's stomach, moisture gathering at the point of contact.

"That's enough," Dries gasped soon enough, fingers clutching at Jan's arms. "Or I'm going to come before you even get your dick in me. C'mon, now, please…"

Jan took a deep breath. "Okay," he mumbled, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. "You know, um, that I haven't… I mean…"

"I know," Dries whispered, his eyes soft. "It's okay."

Jan kissed him again gratefully, then sat up and reached for the condom he'd retrieved earlier. Dries sat up as well and took it out of his hand, though. "Here, let me."

Jan shivered but raised no objection, watching in silence as Dries rolled the condom down over his cock, closing his eyes as Dries slid a slick hand up and down the length of him. He opened them again when Dries lay back, pulling Jan on top of him, spreading his legs, guiding Jan inside him with his hand.

"Driesje," Jan breathed as he sank in, so slowly it was almost torture. He kept his eyes glued to Dries's face, watching for any sign of discomfort, his heart thudding in his ears.  _ "God." _

"That's it," Dries murmured, and his smile was so beautiful as he looked up at Jan that it was impossible to keep from kissing him. "That's just perfect."

_ "You're _ perfect," Jan whispered, pressing his forehead against Dries's. "Fuck, I had no idea. Love you so much."

"I love you," Dries whispered back, looping his arms around Jan's neck and pulling him close. "You can go faster, you know. I'm not going to break."

Jan blushed a little, but sped up. He was still processing the sensation; all his experience taking Paulo hadn't really prepared him for what it would feel like to top-- and neither had all his years with Sophie, to his surprise. It was a difference he couldn't exactly qualify, but it was enough to make this all the more special.

"That's it," Dries kept murmuring, bringing his legs up around Jan's waist, tangling his fingers in Jan's hair. "God, that's amazing. Why haven't we been doing this for years?"

"Don't know anymore," Jan mumbled into Dries's neck, still steadily increasing his pace. "Wish we had."

"Me too, Groot. Me too…"

Jan groaned and bit down gently on Dries's earlobe, his breath coming faster and faster now. He was still holding back, just a little, afraid of hurting Dries, but having Dries underneath him was every bit as hot as he had imagined, and he knew he couldn't last long.

"Kitten," he gasped, his hips beginning to stutter. "I can't-- fuck, I'm getting close already, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Dries sighed, his legs tightening around Jan. "Don't you dare apologise. Just fuck me, fuck me, Jan, I want you to come in me,  _ please…" _

Jan let out a long groan and pressed his open mouth against Dries's jaw as he let go, gave in to the sensations, how hot and tight Dries was around him, and spilled into the condom, shaking from head to foot. 

"Dries," he whimpered. "Dries."

"That's it, Jantje," Dries breathed.  _ "Fuck…" _

Jan shuddered as he came down and started to lift himself off of Dries, only to see with dismay that Dries hadn't come yet. "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling his ears going red.

"Don't you dare be," Dries purred. "That was incredible. And no reason we can't still take care of me, eh?"

Jan smiled, considered for a moment, and pulled out of Dries, scooting down just a little ways, and then swallowed his dick down in one swift motion.

"Oh fuck, Jan," Dries cried, his hands pulling tight in Jan's hair. He threw his head back against the pillow and let out a long moan, high and breathy, and then he was coming too. Jan swallowed greedily until Dries sagged back down on the bed. "Enough, enough," he gasped, pulling Jan off his softening dick with a wince.

Somehow, Jan mustered the strength to get up, just long enough to discard the condom, then he slid back into bed. His eyelids were unusually heavy, but it had been a very busy day. He wrapped Dries up in his arms again, kissing him lazily, and before he quite realised it, they were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The annual Napoli calendars are AMAZING. If you've never seen them, you're missing out. I couldn't find pictures of the actual pages of the one that's mentioned here, so I'm just guessing that the image described is in there, because honestly it's a travesty if it's not. You can see the behind the scenes video from the photoshoot for the 2018 calendar [here](https://youtu.be/6RNA9zcHNc0). The pose that Jan has up on his wall is at 9:45.


End file.
